User talk:Dr. Kaos-X
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Victor von Doom (Earth-616) from Thor Vol 1 600.jpg page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! Gabriel456 (talk) 08:57, June 1, 2016 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics. --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:04, July 10, 2016 (UTC) Alphabetical order. No periods on Also Called. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:29, September 20, 2016 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics. --Kuopiofi (talk) 07:35, April 22, 2017 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics. Second warning. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:26, April 28, 2017 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics. Third warning. Two more and you're taking little timeout. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:35, April 29, 2017 (UTC) Italics is second button on left on top in Edit, looks like I''. --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:10, April 29, 2017 (UTC) Dark Lord and True Hero have Variations for a reason, stop messing with them. --Kuopiofi (talk) 09:41, May 10, 2017 (UTC) See Page Creation and Details to see how Applications and Variations are defined. You seriously think that every single DL/TH has the powers your version of Applications has? More to the point, remove Variations again and you can spend few days in timeout to figure the Applications/Variations difference. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:36, May 10, 2017 (UTC) I read your applications/variations page after finally checking my talk page. Turns out you were right. Sorry (PS it is not cool to threaten someone else on a wikia and also it is not only your opinion that counts. Also, I have a life which means that I don't keep my eyes glued to the notifications screen and then "correct" anothers mistake) It isn't disagreement, it's statement of facts/how the sections are defined. But do state your piece. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:23, May 11, 2017 (UTC) Don't do that again. From the rules of the wikia- Rule 9. Do not edit the User pages of others. First time gets a warning, second time gets block. 9a. '''This includes other peoples messages on Talk-page.' Seriously, do not remove my message again.SageM (talk) 06:04, May 20, 2017 (UTC)SageM And that squabble is? Be specific when you contact someone who checks every Edit done on this site. You may need to have intelligence to use pseudo-science but it doesn't give you one, that's why it is in Associations. --Kuopiofi (talk) 07:39, May 20, 2017 (UTC) You mean the part about not deleting other peoples messages? That's all SageM, I wasn't even on the net when you got that post. --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:21, May 20, 2017 (UTC) Be more specific next time. Aside of the fact it's already covered by Pseudoscience Manipulation? --Kuopiofi (talk) 09:56, June 6, 2017 (UTC) That doesn't change the fact that Pseudoscience Manipulation covers the same thing. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:49, June 6, 2017 (UTC) Alphabetical order. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:07, June 23, 2017 (UTC) Alphabetical order. Second warning. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:35, October 12, 2017 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:33, November 5, 2017 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics. Second warning. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:30, November 19, 2017 (UTC) Alphabetical order. Third warning. Two more and you're taking little timeout. --Kuopiofi (talk) 07:02, November 24, 2017 (UTC) Alphabetical order. Fourth warning. One more and you're taking little timeout. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:46, December 21, 2017 (UTC) 8a1. When you change the main pic, old one goes to Gallery. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:53, March 11, 2018 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics NOT in "quotes".